The Broken Hourglass
by superninja334
Summary: oc/holmes


"How did she get up there?" questioned a fat, balding man who was not so quietly whispering to his equally fat fishwife. "Oi! You ain't supposed to be up them gallows! That's for a mister Blackwood!" shouted another man pointing a scolding finger towards my face. My eyes scan the shocked crowd they're all wondering how I've managed to climb the gallows. Simple, I didn't climb them. Some of them are frowning upon my attire.

Mainly because I'm wearing a white top with a brown leather corset over the top complete with a pair of black trousers. And black lace-up boots. Obviously, this is not the sort of clothing they are used to. A dress would suit this era more but (luckily) I'm not from exactly this era.

Unfortunately, I can't get down from these gallows because they aren't complete. One plank of wood is missing from the platform and if I were to jump down the whole thing would collapse and more specifically upon me. I do not plan to get crushed today. I can't teleport down because that would mean I would have to stay in the original year I came from. And I'm not fond of having a bullet through my temple. Luckily, I spot my sister trying to push her way through the crowd but despite her best tries the crowd keeps urging backwards. I notice policemen surrounding the gallows. A very large and burly policeman comes forward "Oi! Miss! Get down from there! These gallows aren't a playground! You know how much it costs us!"

I roll my eyes at the "menacing" policeman. "If you hadn't noticed a piece of planking has gone missing and as a result I can not get down. If I did get down the gallows would collapse upon me. I don't plan to get crushed today, sir." I retort menacingly. I see my sister tap the officer on the shoulder. Obviously she's trying to talk some sense into him. "Fine, I'll get… Ah! Boss!" I hear the bulky police officer cry out to a man of similar uniform.

"Officer Jones! I leave you to deal with a small problem such as this and you still have not gotten the little minx down!" replies the officer. I sigh. This is going to take longer than I first expected. "Lesterade!" shouts a very eccentric looking man. I can only guess but I have the right to believe it is "Sherlock Holmes! I told you I would be back in an hour approximately! You did not need to stalk me around London did you!" scorned the man I believed to be Lesterade.

"But it is of high importance! And why is there a young woman on the gallows! His hanging is tomorrow and she is playing games on them! You're men are very poor at controlling crowds aren't they?" retorts Holmes. I sigh again.

If this carries on these gallows will snap and there will be no hanging tomorrow. My red haired sister makes her way to Lesterade. "Not now girl! Don't you see we have a dilemma on our hands! We're trying to find a way to get that girl down from there!" my sister is fuming now. This will be very amusing.

"Really? Because it looks to me that you are just bickering to mister Holmes here and not actually getting on with any work! And I was going to give you something of reasonable importance to help you understand how she even got up there in the first place!" Florence reaches in side her apron pocket to reveal our passports.

She flashes them in front of his face he reads out " Time travel passport of Florence Louise Windsor. Time Travel passport of Claudia Maria Windsor." Says the man with some understanding.

"Explain." He demands " Finally. My sister Claudia, the one who is on the gallows, was in a rush to teleport herself and so was I. We heard gunfire outside our window and World war 3 has just been declared. As you might know the human body has been altered in the future and instead of 2 strands of DNA we have 4 strands of DNA which allows us to time travel. We found that the Victorian era was suitable to our cause and would protect us more. But, Claudia has found problems teleporting as she is my twin and is the younger twin. Twins in our time have problems teleporting because they are generally born early. Which gives our DNA less time to create the full four strands. So, Claudia only has 3 and a half strands. We were supposed to go together but it didn't happen like that unfortunately. She was teleported about a mile away from me. Claudia won't be able to get down because the gallows aren't properly constructed. If she were to jump down she would collapse the gallows and with the approximate weight of the gallows it would crush her."

She finishes. " Why doesn't she just teleport back for a second then teleport back here again?" quizzes Lesterade.

" If she did that, then a bullet would go through her brain. As I explained before World War 3 has just started. It's not a wise idea to do that. It would take her an hour to come back and she would be in the same place again. Time Travel is still in its early stages." Florence explained. "Are you going to get me down or not!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I start fiddling with my necklace. I hear a low creaking noise. "Okay! This thing is going to collapse! Probably in 5 minutes time!" I shout.

I think very carefully, planning my every move. I slowly shuffle towards the place where both pieces of wood meet. I start pulling the rope used to hang the man along with me. Once there, I pull the rope out of the loop and create a knot big enough for me to hold on to. "What are you doing, girl!" shouts Lesterade. I see Mr Holmes whisper into his ear, most likely trying to explain what I'm about to do. I swing both of my legs down and onto the piece of rope and I put myself in to sitting position. I realise my legs aren't long enough to reach the ground. In the corner of my eye, I observe that there is a large pond not far from the gallows. 1…2…3…swing! Jump! SPLASH!

I hear the crowd cheer for some reason. I am quite acrobatic. I start laughing like mad. I am soaked to the skin and I've got pieces of fungi in my hair. I see Holmes and my sister meander over laughing. "Quite acrobatic Miss Windsor! Wouldn't you agree Miss Florence?" I hear them belt with laughter. "Quite Mr Holmes! Get out of the pond Claudia! Mr Watson and Mr Holmes have invited us to tea!" I see a very tall man stroll over wearing a bowler and using a cane to prop himself up.

"Sure! But I have no idea what I'm going to wear!"


End file.
